


Night

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burglary, M/M, Meet-Cute, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Fifteen of WFFC//Peter's a peeping tom, and Bucky is a burglar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Night

Peter knew exactly where to step even in the dark because he’d been visiting this house every weekend for the past year. He didn’t know much about the family who lived there, but he did know that the son came down every weekend from college to visit. Peter liked to think the son was visiting him too.

He took his spot at the window and crouched to see between the slit of the blinds. A crunch behind him made Peter freeze. Oh fuck. He turned around slowly. He was caught

“Who the hell are you?”

Peter’s jaw dropped. He was preparing to explain and apologize to whom he presumed was a family member, but then he looked more closely. The guy in front of him was wearing all black and carrying a duffel bag which seemed empty.

“Wait a minute,” Peter said. “Who are _you_?”

“None of your business.”

Peter glanced from the strange man to the window in aggravation. He was missing the show.

“Obviously you’re planning on robbing the place.”

The man didn’t say anything.

“Well let me save you the trouble,” Peter said. “They don’t go to bed for like another three hours. Why don’t you come back then?”

“How do you know when they go to sleep?”

“How do you not? You didn’t even bother to case the joint before executing your brilliant plan?”

“What, are you like a peeping tom or something?”

“No!” Peter denied. “Ew.”

“Then what the fuck are you doing outside the window?” The man approached him.

Peter held his hands out and stepped back, thinking the guy was about to hit him.

“Relax.” He peered into the window and then smirked. “Wow, you’re a little creep aren’t you? You like watching people change?”

“No,” Peter whispered. “I do not. Just him…and I don’t just watch _that_. I watch everything. He plays really good movies sometimes.”

The man just laughed.

“What about you? Thief. I should call the police!”

“Go for it. I’ll call them too.”

“You wouldn’t!” Peter hissed.

“Try me, twerp.”

Peter frowned. “You know, if you rob them, they’ll be more vigilant…that’d really screw me over.”

“So.”

“Come on man, you could pick any other house on the block.”

“The guy you’re watching isn’t worth your time. I’m here to steal back something he took from me first. He’s the thief.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“I don’t care if you do or not. I’m getting my shit either way. Feel free to watch me do it, too.”

Peter grumbled, but he didn’t argue.

“What’s your name, anyway, thief?”

“I’ll tell you if you promise not to call the cops.”

“Fine.”

“I’m Bucky, and you are…Tom?”

“Ha ha very funny. It’s Peter. Do you promise not to call the cops on me?”

“Nah. You’re cute, even if you are a creep. Prison would kill you.”

“Like I said. Come back in three hours.”

“You gonna be my lookout?”

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Bucky says, "Who the hell are you?" and Peter says, "Who are you?" I first picture that meme of the boy in a blue t-shirt who says, "Wait a minute...who are you?" and also the first episode of the Most Popular Girls in School. hahahaha


End file.
